DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the Application) In 1993, Congress issued a mandate to increase awareness and knowledge about osteoporosis and related bone diseases. In response, the leading national nonprofit organizations in the field, the National Osteoporosis Foundation (NOF), The Paget Foundation (PF), and the Osteogenesis Imperfecta Foundation (OIF), were selected to establish the first national resource center in the field. In 1997, with 28 million Americans diagnosed or at risk for osteoporosis, 1.5 million painful fractures, $14 billion in health care costs, and millions affected by Paget's disease, osteogenesis imperfecta, and other related bone diseases, Congress renewed the Center's mandate. NOF and its collaborating partners propose to broaden and expand the reach of the current NIH Osteoporosis and Related Bone Diseases National Resource Center. Aim 1 focuses on strengthening the Center's infrastructure and broadening its services. Under the guidance of an Advisory Council, specific tasks include expanding the acquisition of research information and inquiry services; promoting the Center to physician and public audiences through exhibits, public service announcements and other means; and widely disseminating information via Web sites and other electronic methods, a speaker's bureau, and print publications such as bibliographies, fact sheets, and an expanded newsletter, to medical professionals, managed care organizations, and underserved and at-risk populations, including youth, men, and Hispanic and Asian American women. Aim 2 focuses on developing partnerships to create and evaluate a model education program to enhance bone health and reduce future risk of osteoporosis among a key group---adolescent females. The program will be based on a Center-sponsored communications study of the delivery of health promotion messages to this audience. Aim 3 is intended to expand awareness and use of research data. Specific efforts include supporting the National Osteoporosis Data Group, collecting and disseminating definitive statistics on bone diseases and on conditions co-morbid with osteoporosis, and preparing summary reports.